Rehab Island
Rehab Island is the 7th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Overthrown from his throne, Ravi falls into a depression whilst living on a tropical island with Tiffany and Ravi Jr. Meanwhile, Zuri is released from Rehab with a new ex-actor rebellious boyfriend named Connor Dons. The two of them enter the vacant Martin Hotel and begin a new life there. Parker and Val Wishart get into big trouble after using copyrighted movie characters and a freaky license plate. Xander and Emma's lives are threatened when Douglas-very sick at the time-tells them Xander's birth name is really Alezander. They put Evangeline and Christopher in boarding school so they won't make fun of him. Luke and Tessa move to Mexico where Griff and Lou are running "Grou Industries", a marketing ploy to keep Mexicans out. Jorge, however, is offended, and has all 4 of them jailed. Tiffany and Ravi Jr then move in with Emma and Zander, following Ravi's suicide. At the end of the episode, the BSSSD recruits Jorge, Zuri, Emma, Xander, Tiffany, Ravi Jr, Evangeline and Chris, getting the others free from jail as well. Transcript EliteANT Force Universe Wiki Chase McFly Options=Elite ANT Force Universe Wiki= Private Messages Duggie Davenport Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat 8:29 Chase McFly Hi Duggie I lost our RP from earlier Is Zack an aberration, since his past self from 2060 ended up in 2062? Emma: I have an idea 8:34 Duggie Davenport Yeah What idea Emma 8:34 Chase McFly How about Zander and I put Evangeline and Chris in boarding school So we can take care of you? 8:34 Duggie Davenport Yeah great 8:35 Chase McFly Zander: Nice. Later.. Chris: Well, here we are. 8:36 Duggie Davenport Yep 8:36 Chase McFly Ralph: Eve? Chris? 8:37 Duggie Davenport Hey Ralph 8:37 Chase McFly Ralph: Your parents go to Rehab and abandon you too? 8:38 Duggie Davenport No. 8:38 Chase McFly Then what happened 8:38 Duggie Davenport They are taking care of our grandpa Douglas 8:39 Chase McFly Kristen: Makes sense. See, Ralph, boarding school isn't for drug addcits! 8:40 Duggie Davenport Ralph: shut it Kris 8:40 Chase McFly Meanwhile.. Luke: Tessa, after traveling the world 8:41 Duggie Davenport You want to leave the team 8:41 Chase McFly It is time we find a permanent RV Park home I am done with that team 8:41 Duggie Davenport Yeah. How about Griff's 8:41 Chase McFly Sounds good, it has lemonade, unlike Kaz's 8:42 Duggie Davenport Great let's go 8:44 Chase McFly (they go) Griff: Luke! It's been a while! 8:46 Duggie Davenport Yeah it has 8:47 Chase McFly Griff: So how have you been? 8:47 Duggie Davenport Great I have been traveling the world 8:48 Chase McFly Lou: Good to know. 8:49 Duggie Davenport Yeah How have you been 8:49 Chase McFly Griff: Good. We are hosting the Douglas Awards 8:49 Duggie Davenport Great let's do it 8:50 Chase McFly Tessa: Look, asleek black car. 8:50 Duggie Davenport I wonder who it I'd Is 8:51 Chase McFly There's a very well-dressed man getting out of it, though I can't see his face, he looks a bit chubby (runs over and takes the mask off) Wait, Zuri? Why are you sall dressed up? Also Did you get a hircut? 8:52 Duggie Davenport No I am wearing disguise 8:52 Chase McFly Oh ok 8:52 Duggie Davenport And yes I did 8:52 Chase McFly Griff, here's Zuri! 8:56 Duggie Davenport Gotta go Griff: gotta run 8:56 Chase McFly Zuri: Wait why... Is he still in love with me, Lou? 8:56 Duggie Davenport Lou: yeah 8:57 Chase McFly Is thsi because I married Parker all those years ago? 8:58 Duggie Davenport I don't know 9:00 Chase McFly Zuri: I think it is, but now I am single... Anyways...\ When does the awards ceremony begin? 9:01 Duggie Davenport Now. 9:02 Chase McFly Cool (they go) This is a good party. (A police car arrives) (A man gets out) 9:04 Duggie Davenport Hello officer. Wait Jorge Is that you 9:04 Chase McFly Jorge: My name is Officer Ramirez, though Jorge is my first name... 9:04 Duggie Davenport What are you doing here 9:04 Chase McFly Lou McCormick? I am an officer 9:04 Duggie Davenport Yeah 9:04 Chase McFly And I'm shutting this party down! 9:08 Duggie Davenport No. Are you arresting us 9:09 Chase McFly Jorge: Yes. Unless You tell me why you have a camp on the border of the US and Mexico 9:14 Duggie Davenport I don't know you would have to ask my husband 9:15 Chase McFly Griff: Your husband isn't here, Lou. I am Evie Matthews. Well, Quimby. Queen of America But anyways Here's the tale 9:16 Duggie Davenport Jorge: why is the qlueen here I think you are not liking us Mexicans 9:17 Chase McFly Griff, Lou, Luke, and Tessa, as well as Kaz, gabe, and a couple otherd hate Mexicans This is a shame camp to sell maca-enriched lemonade for the price of exercise in order to tire out the Mexicans so they will not enter Americ 9:18 Duggie Davenport I think you are Griff. All of ya are coming with me 9:18 Chase McFly But the actual border wall is in Kaz's RV park in Phoenix, Arizona Fine (they are thrown into the limo) Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:2022 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:Specials